Disconnected Desires
by CharlotteNarglesTheCornacopia
Summary: {ONE SHOT} Regulus has a problem, a huge problem, and with the help of his brother its made a whole lot more complicated. [Regulus/Sirius fluff]


'I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay!' Regulus muttered to himself, tugging at his dark hair with frustration and pacing back and forth on the deck of the boat house. No matter how hard he tried, the looming possibility that he was gay was hanging in the air like a bunch of nargles in mistletoe. Regulus had tried so hard to shake the feelings, the feelings of lust, admiration, and intrigue of his fellow male wizards at Hogwarts. It was wrong, so wrong, and he knew the dangers it could pose, especially in relation to his family and what they would do to him if they found out.

He had attempted dating girl after girl after girl, in the hopes he could please his family by being with a respectable pure blood young lady, but it never felt right. It never felt real.

'Hey Regie!' Hollered Sirius as he came bounding down the stairs to the boat house.

'What are you hiding down here for, we practically had a search party looking for you?'

'Oh um, nothing, no reason. Come on, lets go.' Regulus murmured almost ineligibly. He couldn't let Sirius know, he just couldn't.

As he began to walk away, head bowed with a hint of sadness in his step, Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him round so that they were face to face.

'Come on Reg, I'm your brother, if there's something going on you can tell me.' With a sly look on his face, Sirius took a step towards Regulus which resulted in the tips of their noses colliding gently. Bewildered, Regulus attempted to make sense of the situation.

'I... I um... I... I might... Might be...'

His sentence was cut short at the feeling of soft warm lips placing themselves against his. With a jerk, Regulus pulled back his head and stared at Sirius with alarm.

'Did you really think I didn't know what was going on?' said Sirius, that sly smirk appearing back on his face once again.

'Sirius! What the hell? You can't do that! You have no idea what is going on!'

'Oh but my dear sweet ickle brother Regulus, I do. It doesn't take a genius to work out how your feeling, you practically parade around school giving off the gay vibe.'

'No I don't. ' whispered Regulus, his eyes flickering towards the ground.

'Can I tell you a secret?' Sirius lifted Regulus' chin with his forefinger and focused his gaze directly into Regulus' eyes.

'I'm gay too.' Regulus' eyes widened.

Regulus raised his eyebrows questionably at Sirius, his thoughts uncertain.

'Don't bullshit me Sirius.' He scoffed, turning on his heel ready to leave, until a hand grabbed at his arm once again to pull him back. Sirius tugged at his arm with a such a force that it brought him spinning back and caused them to collide with one another, their lips fusing together, much more passionately than the first time. Their lips moved in unison as both of them sighed into one another. Regulus hated to admit it, but this felt good, it felt so right even though his head told him it was wrong.

Sirius then slowly broke off the kiss, their lips barely separating before whispering delicately,

'Tell me I'm lying now.'

'Sirius, we can't, can we?' A hint of panic and uncertainty tainted his voice.

Sirius stared back at Regulus, not saying a word, their faces still barely an inch apart, both breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Regulus attempted to muster up the courage to say more, but he couldn't think of a thing to make this situation any better, his mind was as murky as the dirty lake water beneath them and before he knew it he was reaching up, his hand grazing the side of Sirius' face, then travelling to his hair line and running his hand through Sirius' thick black hair.

He then leant forward and closed the gap between him and Sirius. Their lips pressed against one another for the third time that night. Passionately, they moved their lips softly against one another, taking the time to enjoy every second of bliss that they were both feeling.


End file.
